BirthMark
by EmiFer
Summary: Serie de recuerdos tiernos de Mello sobre Matt, mientras eran pequeñitos x/3 Adaptación de un Doujinshi Shonen-ai y supongo que lime... no estoy segura... de todas formas le pongo K por si acaso. M&M :3


Hola! Ya yo otra vez! Como prometí que regresaría(?)...  
Traje otra historia, muy tierna a mi parecer :3  
Pero que lastimosamente no es totalmente mía... :(

Exacto! Encontré un Doujinshi muy lindo por allí y me decidí a compartirlo con ustedes en forma de fic :3  
Tómenlo como un tributo al comic tan bonito que me enamoró x3  
El doujinshi lleva el mismo título que el fic...

Así que:

**Disclaimer:** Absolutamente NADA me pertenece aquí, ni Death Note, ni el Doujinshi... cada cual pertenece a sus respectivos autores y... sufro!  
y para quitar la parte desgraciada de mi vida(?)...  
**Aclaraciones: **  
-blah, blah, blah - momento normal(?)  
_-Blah, blah, blah -_ Flashback  
-_"blah, blah" o "_blah, blah" - pensamientos  
_**-"blah, blah, blah"** _- pensamientos de Mello hacia Matt...

Creo que esto es todo... sin más... les dejo el fic ;)

* * *

**No hemos cambiado mucho**

Era una tarde como cualquier otra, unas cuantas nubes blancas y un radiante Sol que se asomaba tras ellas, iluminando aquel lugar que un rubio y un pelirrojo compartían. Matt se encontraba en su habitación, acababa de ducharse y se estaba poniendo su ropa.  
Notó en su vientre un moretón.

-¿Uh? ¿Dese cuando tengo acá esta herida?

-¡Ey! ¡Matt! – la voz del rubio retumbó por todo el lugar

-Eres muy ruidoso Mello – dijo algo molesto el pelirrojo, pero con esa sonrisa dibujada en su rostro

-¿Dónde dijiste que metiera aquellos videos para guardarlos? – Dijo Mello, ignorando los reproches de Matt

Los chicos se dirigieron a la computadora y comenzaron a seleccionas los videos y archivos que deseaban o no guardar.

-¿Qué hay en esta carpeta? – preguntó el pelrrojo

-Veamos…

_-¡Mello! ¡Me golpeaste! ¿!Por qué me golpeaste!_

_-Llorón…_

_-_Llorón…

-Bueno, eso ha sido por casi cuatro años… Pero no hemos cambiado mucho ¿O sí? – preguntó Matt

-Es cierto – Mello recordaba mucho, la escena de aquel video

_Flashback_

_Matt se encontraba sentado en una esquina de la habitación, tan solo se escuchaba el 'pip, pip, pip' de las teclas de un PSP; o al menos así fue hasta que escuchó unos ruidos provenientes de afuera, Mello se encontraba jugando, o más bien molestando a algunos chicos del Wammy's House_

_-"Que ruidoso" – Pensó el pelirrojo, intentando concentrarse en su juego, tan concentrado estaba que no notó cuando cesaron los ruidos, y mucho menos notó cuando el rubio regresó a la habitación_

_-Cof, Cof – intentó llamar la atención el rubio, pero nada que lo consiguió.  
Mello intentó llamar su atención chasqueando los dedos, hablando, tosiendo y de mil maneras distintas, pero no lograba llamar la atención de Matt. Entonces se le ocurrió una "gran idea", se acercó más a Matt y le haló el cabello, consiguiendo así que por un segundo el pelirrojo lo volteara a ver._

_-¿Qué? – Dijo muy molesto el de los googles_

_-Tú siempre estás jugando ese juego ¿Es muy divertido? – inquirió curioso el pequeño rubio_

_-Mjm – balbuceó Matt, afirmándole y concentrándose nuevamente en su juego_

_-¡Hey! ¿Cómo es que no estás molesto aún cuando te pegué?_

_-Pi, pip, pi, pip, pip, pi – Las teclas del PSP nuevamente, eran lo único que se escuchaba_

_-¿Acaso no quieres golpearme? – Insistió el rubio_

_De pronto una voz desconocida se escuchó en el pasillo_

_-Mello, Roger está buscándote_

_-¿Ah?_

_-"Mello, el segundo mejor niño" – pensó el pelirrojo _

_De pronto, Mello abrazó al adicto a los videojuegos, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de este.  
-¡Ah! ¡Q-Que! ¿Para qué?-_

_-¡Ah!_

_-Solo se soltó – pensó el rubio, un poco sorprendido, debía admitir; pero no notó que seguía muy pegado al cuerpo del pelirrojo_

_-¡No puedo ver! – gritó Matt molesto, alejando la pantalla del videojuego de Mello, sin embargo ya había perdido – ¡Aah! ¡Te Odio! – Matt estaba tan enfadado que empujó a Mello, y este lo haló consigo, haciendo que ambos cayeran al piso._

_- "Siempre esas palabras lastiman mis sentimientos… 'Te odio'" – pensaba el rubio_

_- L-Lo siento – Dijo el pelirrojo, sintiéndose muy culpable por lo que había hecho_

_Pero Mello no estaba para escuchar explicaciones, sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzó sobre el pequeño Matt e intentó golpearlo._

_-¡Lo siento, lo siento! – Lloriqueó el pelirrojo – Estoy asustado…_

_-¡Sukiari!* – Gritó emocionado Mello, tomando en sus manos el bendito videojuego y dejando perplejo a Matt_

_-¡NO! ¡Espera! No lo guardes – dijo el pelirrojo_

_-¿guardar?_

_Fin del Flashback_

"_**Y así aprendí que está bien decir cualquier cosa…  
Y comencé a tratarte mejor"**_

_Flashback_

_-Ustedes son muy buenos amigos ¿cierto? – dijo el peliblanco chico de la enorme camisa que parecía pijama_

_-Eh, bueno… Jejeje, Tú sabes…_

_-Estoy celoso… - dijo, dedicándose a armar un rompecabezas, que estaba totalmente en blanco_

_-Pero ahora siempre estoy cogiendo heridas… ¡Mira! Son enormes… ¿Cómo puedes estar celoso? – dijo con tono agudo el pelirrojo_

_El albino se limitó a sonreír casi imperceptiblemente, mientras seguía armando su rompecabezas. Matt se acercó a él y comenzó a ayudarlo._

_-Pero aún cuando… el número de tus heridas ha aumentado… luces feliz – comentó nuevamente el peliblanco – por lo tanto es una excusa pobre… Aún con una herida en el ojo, es fácil ver…_

_- Pero aunque yo pueda verlo, no puedo hacer nada por eso… – respondió el pelirrojo – "Lo obtuve a él y a su amistad a través de esto, pero todavía no es suficiente… ¿Cuánto he perdido hasta ahora?... y todavía sigo…"  
Quizá es porque…_

_._

_._

_._

_-¿Qué dijiste? – mencionó el rubio_

_-Bésame – contestó el pelirrojo_

_Fin del Flashback_

-¿Recuerdas eso?... Bésame

-Lo que sea, solo quise decir que no jodas por allí – Mello se levantó de su lugar

-¡Oh! Vamos, ven aquí… – Matt habló en tono jugetón, alzando sus brazos hacia Mello

-Cierto Matt… Tú vas a ayudarme a recordar ¿sí? – Dijo Mello con un tono muy provocativo

-Si – respondió Matt de la misma manera – claro que lo haré

-Eres tan amistoso~ - Dijo el rubio, acercándose peligrosamente a los labios de Matt

- ¡Si!…

Matt cerró lentamente sus ojos, y entonces Mello se deshizo de la distancia que había entre ellos, y comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente, tanto así que cayeron sobre el sofá, pero ellos seguían besándose.

-Mmmh… Mello…

El mencionado había comenzado a infiltrar sus manos por sobre la camisa rayada de Matt, y había empezado a quitarla, lentamente, tortuosamente, y sin deshacer el contacto con el pelirrojo.

De pronto Mello se dio cuenta de algo.

-¿…? ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó el amante de los chocolates al notar el moretón que tenía Matt en su vientre.

-¿Uh? Ah… ¿No hiciste eso? – preguntó algo confundido el de googles.

-¿Quién yo? Pero estoy ayudándote a arreglarlo…

-No… Tú me lo diste…  
Definitivamente ¿no estas haciendo algo asi? – inquirió el gamer, viendo a los ojos a Mello

"_**Tus pequeñas marcas  
Hirieron mi mente  
y no quiero perderlas"**_

-¿Duele? – preguntó el rubio, sin evitar sentirse un poco culpable

-Mmh… Si… Duele…

"_**Esto duele, pero…  
esas marcas  
me pertenecen solo a mí"**_

-Estoy feliz de haberte conocido Mello, soy realmente afortunado ¿no?

"_**Si, desde aquel tiempo,  
definitivamente  
me han pertenecido"**_

_Flashback_

_-¡Feliz cumpleaños Mello! – Dijo muy sonriente el pelirrojo, que llevaba consigo un pastel de chocolate – Bueno, no sabía cuando era tu cumpleaños así que inventé una fecha – mencionó algo apenado_

_-Bueno, si es así, también es tu cumpleaños – dijo viendo fijamente al pastel que Matt le había traído – cómelo_

_-¿Puedo comerlo? – pensó – Mi cumpleaños es en febrero, estamos en diciembre…_

_-Está bien, realmente no importa – dijo el rubio, cortando una rebanada de pastel para Matt_

_-Entonces… ¿Festejaremos mi cumpleaños?_

_Fin del Flashback_

-Porque entonces Mello se emocionará más – concluyó con una plática el pelirrojo, sacando de sus pensamientos al rubio

-Es-Estúpido ¡Yo no estoy emocionado por nada!

-Claro Mell… vamos, bésame…

-Es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños – concluyó el rubio, besando una vez más, y muy apasionadamente a Matt.

"**No hemos cambiado mucho"**

**Fin**

* * *

****Bien, creo que es el momento de mis notas finales(?)  
Ammm, antes que nada, si quieren ver el doujinshi, anda(?) por Youtube :3  
/watch?v=JB6aTn7HEsM ese es el link! :3

Y pues, si lo ven, no comparen xDD Porque le he cambiado una que otra cosilla por allí :3  
Bien, espero que hayan disfrutado leyéndolo  
Porque yo disfruté escribirlo... y creo(?) que quedó bonito xD

Gracias por leer! Y nos leemos en la próxima :3  
Con cariño  
Su escritora:

_EmiFer :3_


End file.
